


calm before the storm

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [23]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Finnick and Annie's wedding, M/M, Nightmares, brief panic attack, evaluations, lowkey soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: he watches as jaebum blinks in surprise, they of course had knowledge of their feelings for a long time now, but it wasn't often expressed, especially only up until recently, it's still new for the two of them. his face settles then and he squeezes jinyoung's hand, "i love you too."





	calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a l m o s t done fellas \
> 
> only a month later than i expected

Jaebum wakes up and the bed is empty and cold. He sits up, thankful that after everything he can wake up pretty much immediately without having to deal with that morning laziness. Jinyoung is absent from bed, but Jaebum doesn't really have to look far to find him. 

He's in the corner of the room, his hands over his ears and Jaebum can just make out him muttering to himself, "It's not real." Over, and over again, and it breaks his heart. 

"Jinyoung," he calls out softly, getting up and walking over slowly as to not startle him. 

It is enough to make Jinyoung look up, but he only flinches and Jaebum can see the way he grits his teeth and pushes his hands tighter on his skull. Squatting down in front of him he tries again, "Whatever it is Jinyoung it's not real. You are here right now with me, and you're safe. You're in district thirteen. Not in the games, not in the Capital. No one is going to harm you here." 

He moves forward and grabs Jinyoung's forearms and gently pries them from his ears and a bit to his surprise, Jinyoung does put up a fight and lets him do it. Jaebum doesn't really say anything else he just rubs his thumbs over Jinyoung's palms in what is hopefully a relaxing manor. 

When Jinyoung speaks again, it's a bitter laugh that is leaving his mouth, "These nightmares are worse than the ones from the games." 

Seeing that Jinyoung seems to better than earlier, Jaebum tugs on his hands and stands up, "Let's go back to bed." 

Wordlessly, Jinyoung follows him, and Jinyoung keeps him pulled to his chest, his hands both on his back and rubbing gently. "If you can," he starts off gently. "Then maybe you should talk about what happened." 

It doesn't need to be said that he means about what happened in the Capital. 

The shift in Jinyoung's breathing is evident, and Jaebum almost tells him that he doesn't have to tonight, but then he's talking, "I woke up bound and Snow was there. He tried bribing me into standing down. He basically told me that I would relent soon, and I expected that they would torture me but." 

It was what Jaebum feared most, but is also what he knew as to be the likeliest of realities. 

"The guy came in and punched me and that was easy. I was so stupid because I didn't know what else they could do to me Jaebum, at that point I had lost everything, even you. I wanted to die, but I knew they wouldn't even give me that, I was so angry." 

And there's something about hearing it from Jinyoung that he had wanted to die that makes his throat close up. 

"That's when they whipped me. And it fucking hurt Jaebum, I've never felt that kind of pain before. They left me there, bleeding and crying. I passed out and only woke up to screams- it was Johanna. But I passed out again, and when I woke up they were forcing me in water. And I couldn't breathe." 

Jaebum can tell that the panic is rising up in Jinyoung's chest again and he shushes him and rubs his back and smooths his hair down. 

"When it was over, Snow still tried to bribe me and I told him to burn in hell. That's when they put me into solitary confinement." 

Jaebum had always known that Jinyoung is strong, but now he truly gets to know by how much. Because they put him into solitary confinement, and everyone knows that even the best of all men will go crazy like that. 

"I could only take it for so long and then I was begging to be let out Jaebum, I couldn't take it anymore. They had me in there for a week, and I ended up relenting then. And all I could do was think that you wouldn't forgive me." 

The night that he had woken up- Jinyoung had asked if Jaebum forgave him, and he had thought it had to do with the fact that district thirteen didn't get him. But now, now it makes more sense. It's because he gave in. 

"God," he makes a sound in the back of his throat. "There's nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong Jinyoungie. They tortured you. You aren't in the wrong for wanting to get out of that." 

"I was so happy when I hacked and saw the rescue plans," he nuzzles into Jaebum's chest. "I finally felt hopeful and knew I could do something more than build them what they wanted. I was only going to knock everyone out but... I didn't. I killed them instead. But I'm glad to be here now." 

"I'm glad you're back too," he kisses the top of Jinyoung's forehead. "Now try to sleep, I'm here for you if you get another nightmare." 

*** 

Evaluations happened only about a week after they got back. It made sense too, to make sure that they were even fit to do what needs to be done in order to complete the rest of the rebellion, especially how rough the field work had been getting. All of the bombings... 

Johanna had went first, and it fell into a total disaster. The second that she had seen water, she broke down and called it off, and then they called off the rest of evaluations for the day. 

Now, they were waiting in one of the empty conference rooms, and he held Jinyoung's hand, knowing that he would admit that he is nervous. 

One of the head doctors came in then, and Jaebum squeezed Jinyoung's hand just a tiny bit. As she settled across from the, he couldn't help but feel as if she was about to deliver the worst news, as if she was going to sentence Jinyoung to his death. 

Sighing, she crossed her hands and put them on the table, "Evaluations are still called off. Peeta is the only one who was cleared to do field work by President Coin's direct orders. Every other victor who was captured by the Capital are going to stay here until the wars done." 

Jinyoung's mouth goes dry, "No. You have to let me do something, I can still do things, I'm not useless." 

"You're right," she agrees. "You're not. That's why you are being cleared to still do work, from here. You don't need to be on field to do things, you have computers and other systems here that you can use to aid us." 

He knows that she is right, that he can be more than sufficient here, but that doesn't stop the stinging he feels that they think he can't handle being on the field. If there's one thing that annoys Jinyoung, it's being underestimated. "Okay." 

"And Jaebum, as you have been, along with all of the other victors, you are all still cleared for field work." 

After she leaves, Jaebum gives Jinyoung a side grin, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay huddled up here with you." 

*** 

Despite pretty much everything bad happening, before they advanced with anything else, Finnick and Annie made sure to get married before anything else. 

The wedding was small, while still being simple and cute, and Jinyoung couldn't deny how breath taking the two of them looked up there. And it served as a good enough of a reminder that there is still happiness, even when times are bleak and a war is practically here. 

And there is something that Jinyoung finds quite joyous about it, he's never really been to any weddings before, just one and only one before, and he had been rather young when that happened. He had been six then, and he didn't appreciate seeing the beauty of it back then. Now he does, however. 

Sliding his hand over just a bit to the left, he interlaces his fingers with Jaebum's, and Jaebum turns to him to give him a quick smile before turning back to watch as they begin speaking. 

"For rich or for poorer, I promise to cherish you each and every day." 

"And I, Finnick Odair, take you Annie Cresta as my wife. And from this day forward, together or apart, we will always be united. One life, one purpose, one destiny." 

"You may kiss the bride." 

The two of them let go of each others hands then to clap along with everyone else. There's something great about having a rare beautiful moment like this with the widespread share of joy. Something about love and a celebration tends to make it like that. 

Not that Jinyoung is complaining, he thinks this is well needed for everyone. All of this couldn't help but make Jinyoung think as he watches Jaebum. Before, he would never really think about the prospects of getting married, knowing that it would have been some kind of fantasy from another life. 

But now, now there's the reality that they can. 

Jaebum turns to him with a smile, "Is there something on my face?" 

"No," Jinyoung shakes his head. "I just love you." 

He watches as Jaebum blinks in surprise, they of course had knowledge of their feelings for a long time now, but it wasn't often expressed, especially only up until recently, it's still new for the two of them. His face settles then and he squeezes Jinyoung's hand, "I love you too." 

There's the circle of people clapping watching as other dances on and Jinyoung finds himself giggling as Jaebum drags him out to dance as well. 

All this is, is the calm before the storm.


End file.
